


Don't snap during a stealth mission.

by Albme94



Category: SovietCyanide, SovietWomble - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Snapchat, Sovietwomble - Freeform, Stealth Mission, THERES CURSING IN HERE, YouTube Gamers - Freeform, cursing, cyanide - Freeform, zf clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: A sovietwomble and cyanide fiction♡"but you didn't answer my question'' cyanide said in a whiny voice."I fucking refuse""WOMBLE I COULD HURT MYSELF--""THEN HURT YOURSELF!" Soviet blared out and sighed."WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!"





	Don't snap during a stealth mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright So, I used to watch Sovietwomble with my brother ages ago, but I didn't know the name then. And then my buddy showed me his videos and that's how this happened.  
> I got addicted as shit.  
> And you know after a while, when the ship is forming, you tend to get all giggle-y and see things another way...  
> And I did and sadly there's only one other fiction... I haven't read it... I know, so easy to read right? But! I ship it.

"Hey womble, "

"Yea Cyanide?"  
"I-- I don't think I'm doing this correctly"  
Soviet ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.  
" What aren't you doing--"

"I think it will be easier to just send you a picture"  
Some time past and they went further into the game, other players forgot about the whole thing until...

"There!"  
"What?"  
"Check your phone-- thingy the eh..."  
" Snapchat? You sent me a snap, during a stealth mission?" His voice cracked up.  
"Opeeeen ittt~" cyanide giggled.  
"Alright fine, what aren't you doing righ--- OMG! NO. NO. NO."

Cyanide broke out in laughter, wheezing.

Other players joined in "what? What did he send?"

Soviet took off his headset and walked around his flat; eventually returning, cyanide still giggling.

" You utter complete little coc--" He started "--you fucking shit, I hate you "  
Cyanide burst out laughing again "admit it, you liked it"

Soviet felt his face burn up.

If at emojis could form at voice; cyanide would have the perv face on right now.

"Nope. No." Soviet sighed.

"but you didn't answer my question'' cyanide said in a whiny voice.

"I fucking refuse"

"WOMBLE I COULD HURT MYSELF--"

"THEN HURT YOURSELF!" Soviet blared out and sighed.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Womble"

"Get away from me cyanide"

Cyanide put his character on his knees in front of Soviet's.

"You fucktard; get away" Soviet giggled.

They giggled and went about their game.

At the end of the playthough Soviet cleared his throat.

"You're not doing it wrong, cyanide."

And before cyanide could respond, he disconnected himself from the chat.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little shit story, there will be (many) more small weird ones like this.


End file.
